Drop the Dramatics
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Mika is forced to a knew school, meeting up with her new best friends Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but what happens when falling into innocent love turns into a fathers business plan? SessOOC


Drop the Dramatics

Written by -Hinoko-

_Chapter One- the Best of Friends_

Waking up wasn't what Mika hated so much about going to school, it was the pointless greetings, the people who treated you like a friend and then when you turned around they talked shit about you. So basically she hated the drama, but this year she knew it would be so much worse, she was in grade ten and starting new at school, Shikon High. It was one of the best schools and her dad had made sure of that. Her dad only got her 'the best that money could buy' and she hated it. Teachers treated her different because of it and students wanted to be her 'friend' just because she had the money.

"Ms. Matsura it's time to get up." Mika's maid Nana said, shaking her awake lightly. "Don't want to be late for the first day at your new school do you?" Nana was a tall skinny woman, her jet black hair was cut short and her brown eyes seemed to never age. Ever since Mika could remember Nana always looked like a young twenty year old, it was amazing that she would be moving on to forty this year.

"Yes." Mika moaned lifting her head off the pillow. Glancing at the clock she could see that it was only 6:30, another moan left the sixteen year olds mouth.

"You need a shower miss so get up and I will have Jiro bring you breakfast." Nana left the room, leaving Mika to wake up and get to the bathroom that was through the left wall. Her bedroom was a variety of blue and greens mixed. It really looked pretty.

Shaking her head Mika started towards the bathroom, stepping into a room that was wrapped in orange with yellow trimmings. Grabbing a towel from the bottom cupboard she peeked into the mirror. Her snow white hair was frizzy and scattered everywhere and her sea blue eyes were tired looking. Taking a hold of her brush she quickly ran it through her hair.

Stripping down sent a million goose bumps down her spine and the cool air hit her skin. Quickly she hopped into the shower and ran the water, mixing both hot and cold till the water was relaxingly warm, but more on the hotter side. Grabbing her shampoo she lathered it into her hands and massaged it through her hair gently. The movement felt good, but eventually she reluctantly rinsed it out and continued on with her conditioner, letting it sit in her hair while she washed her body, then rinsed the conditioner out.

Stepping out of the shower she rapidly dressed, trying to avoid the cold for longer then needed. She wrapped her hair in a towel then after bits and pieces were dried, she let it down. Her hair reached her mid-back, her face was a medium complexion that really looked neat with her white hair. After she had blow dried it she styled it neatly, letting her hair grow curly near the bottom like it always did.

Looking at the clock she seen that it was almost 7:30 and she only had a half an hour to eat and brush her teeth and dress for school. She raced down the three flights of stairs and ran into the large dining room, expecting to see her father, but to her dismay she was by her own again.

"Your father had a meeting he had to go to early this morning. He said he was going to be home for supper." Nana said, reading the girls facial expression.

'_He is never here when anything important happens.'_

"Ms. Matsura it is a pleasure to see you this fine morning, here is your breakfast." Jiro entered the room in a hurry, handing over a plate of sunny-side eggs and toast, with a glass of orange juice. Just like nana Jiro had worked here for a long while, longer then Mika would care to try to remember. His blonde hair and green eyes made him a little intimidating, but it seemed to only work on her brother Riku. He was almost fifty-five so Mika didn't usually mention anything to do with age around him.

Raised mostly by Nana, Jiro and Riku after her mother died Mika knew she should have been used to not seeing her father but it hurt. They had moved shortly after Riku went to the United States and her father moved her to Tokyo for her fathers work. She had thought they might have been a chance that her father wouldn't be gone so much, but so far he was gone more then ever. With a sigh Mika started on her food, finishing in less then fifteen minutes she booked it back up stair and got out of her pajama's, dressing in a white tang top and dark blue jeans she went to brush her teeth.

She drove herself to school in her baby blue convertible. The student parking lot was packed, but Mika was early enough to find a parking stop in between a red cruiser and a yellow muscle car. Gathering her stuff for her first day of school she noticed that the front of the school yard was packed with different clicks, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the nerds, the jerks, the preps and the punks, all of them staring at her like she was a zebra with no stripes. Quickening her pace while looking at the groups she managed to hit run into a girl that was, well very pretty. Books fell on the group and Mika's face grew red. She hated being noticed and this was just another way to ruin her day.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I am sorry I feel so terrible." Mika stuttered out of embarrassment, she knew that if she was in her old school she would be laughed at, even bullied for weeks about it. So half expecting to her shunned she bent down and picked her supplies up.

"Don't worry about it." The other girl said kindly, as three other girls started to help pick up her books. Mika looked up and nodded slowly, gathering the rest of her supplies from the group. She predicted that they were going to turn their backs and whisper about her, but that didn't happen either. "You must be new here. I'm Kagome and these are my girls, Rin, Sango, Kagura and Kikyou."

Sheepishly Mika extended her hand slowly. "I'm Mika Matsura." Most people laughed at her name calling her M&M, but Mika didn't think these people were like that. Once she shook all the girls' hands she fidgeted a little. "Can you tell me were the principle is?"

A small chuckled came from the girl named Rins mouth as she smile. Rins Hair was black, her eyes chocolate brown. She was shorter then the rest of the group, but Mika took note that she wasn't the tallest in the group for once, both Sango and Kagura were both taller then her, with Kagome and Kikyou the same size if not a tiny bit shorter.

"Sure we'll show you." Sango piped in, leading the group down the hall a little ways, stopping at a door that read office. Mika nodded thanks and opened the door. "We'll wait for you to come back." Kagura said kindly, smiling

The office was a bright red color, a horrible shade in Mika's opinion. Looking around she spotted the secretaries desk and then another door that read Principle. Mika just walked on through looking into the window and knocked twice.

"Come in." A male voice sounded within the room causing Mika to take a deep breath she entered the room.

The principle was a short fatter man with little to no hair. He stared at her constantly, making her nervous. "I am Mika Matsura, you spoke with my father?"

"Of course, why you have your mother's hair and eyes don't you." His comment shocked Mika but he didn't seem to notice. "How is Sakura doing? Still married to Darki I imagine? That woman was always so loyal to that man, it made me a little sick." the Question stunned her into silence. Her mother had died, three years ago. It was true she did have her mother's facial features, but what was shocking the most was that this man knew her mother.

"My mother isn't with us anymore, she's passed on." Mika said slowly, stopping the principle in his tracks. He only frowned, nodded and handed her a sheet. Then sat back down and started to work again so she left the room.

The sheet was a time table. She was in all the toughest classes, so that was no surprise, she was also in all grade eleven classes because she did grade ten last year through correspondence. She frowned a little knowing she wouldn't be in any classes with Kagome or the other, except for maybe gym.

"So what classes are you in?" Kagome almost jumped on her scaring her to death. She forgot that the group was going to wait for her.

"All the grade eleven classes." Mika shrugged gathering frowns from all her companions.

"Oh well when's your lunch?" Kikyou asked in a sad tone. Mika looked back at her sheet.

"Uh block four." The girls cheered and hi5ed each other. Then all turned towards Mika and smiled showing their hands. A laugh came from Mika's throat, causing every guy to stare at her. Mika blushed and gave hi5's to each of the girls.

"Alright English 20's let welcome our new student, Mika Matsura, now I know that it is in the middle of the year dear so if you would just sit beside Sesshoumaru Tamamura he'll catch you up." A female teacher said.

Mika just nodded, this wasn't the first time she had to be introduced into a class half way through the year in fact the longest she stayed in the same school was after her mother had died. Mika walked shyly over to a tall silver haired boy. He was perfectly built and was really easy on the eyes, a small blush crossed Mika's face at the thought, hoping no one had seen her check out this Sesshoumaru person.

Class started quickly and in no time Mika had picked up what they were doing, Shakespeare was her favorite so she knew she would need no help trying to pass this unit.

"Now class I know it is a bit soon, but I want you all to do a Romeo and Juliet one scene skit, we will start tomorrow and practice will be over next Friday." Mrs. Arata announced twenty minutes before class was over. "I will be picking your groups for you and you will have to decide on a scene today." Mika laughed inwardly at all the groaning people did, the only one that didn't seen to give a dam was the male sitting beside her. Her sea blue eyes traveled towards his face as he remained quite emotionless.

Feeling someone watching him Sesshoumaru glanced to his left, seeing a young woman staring at him softly. He gazed into her eyes. He was surprised of her beauty. Her snow with hair, with her marine blue eyes looked exquisite on her with her darker complexion.

Mika seen the boy looked back at her, she couldn't read anything about this kid, which was weird. Seeming to be made of glass because his composure was unbelievable, she didn't want to talk to him much. He had eyes that were bright ember. His silver hair looked soft and silky and was slightly shorter then her own hair. He stare began to make her a little agitated so she met him with a small smile, half expecting one back, but this didn't happen, he just looked back towards the front of the class and said nothing.

"Now will everyone stand against the right wall and I will call out your name, creating your group."

The class began to move against the wall, names were called and complaining was heard, but Mika's mind was on the boy's eyes. They were so hypnotic and so icy in the same manner.

"Mika." At the sound of her name Mika darted her eyes around the classroom. Everyone was sitting down already and another blush crept onto her face. "I haven't got you on the list so would you please join Jaken's group. Jaken please raise your hand."

A smaller boy raised his hand and Mika studied the group. One other girl and three boys, one was the boy with ember eyes, the other obviously named Jaken, and then there was another boy with coal black hair and purplish eyes. The girl was a blonde, obviously not from Japan, much like Mika wasn't. The girls eyes were green, her hair straight as a ruler, she looked so beautiful it was like she was a national model.

Looking around the room, it seemed everyone's eyes were on her so she started over to her group. When Mika seated herself the boy with black hair stuck out his hand. "I'm Naraku Ooyama."

"Mika Matsura." Mika met his out stretched hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Naraku said a bit seductively, kissing her hand gently, causing her to blush again.

"Naraku were here to work, not pick up new meat." Sesshoumaru spoke dangerously. He didn't know why he would even care. Perhaps it was because this was his project as well.

'_New meat, is that what I am?'_ Mika had started to rub her hand subconsciously. _'His voice is so cold, but yet they hold emotions that I can't seem to pick up.'_

"What scene are we going to do?" Jaken's voice brought her out of thought as she started to listen.

"How about when Romeo drinks the poison and Juliet has to kiss him?" Naraku said slyly, pointing the comment more towards Mika.

"Sure why not, Mika you can be Juliet and-…Sesshoumaru you can be Romeo." Jaken announced proudly.

"But since I thought of it I want to be Romeo." Naraku complained, only to receive a glare from Jaken.

"I don't think that we should make Mika Juliet, no offence Mika, but we don't know how good of an actor you are." The other woman said greedily. Mika cast her glance downward. She'd been acting in plays since she was four, he mother loved plays, so she was put in any play possible, that was until her mothers demise.

"I think that Mika would do wonderfully Naomi." Sesshoumaru's voice seemed to bit her in the neck. Naomi gawked at Sesshoumaru in a hurt fashion.

"I don't mean to be bossy or anything, but I don't really want to do that part of the play." Mika spoke up quietly, causing her group to go dead silent, trying to hear her. Curious glances were now steady on her, wondering what she had planned. "Well it's not that I don't like that part, but that only involves two people and we have five." The glances told her that they were out of ideas and that she should continue. She looked around the group, setting her eyes on Sesshoumaru, who seemed interested, but doubtful in what she had planned for the scene. She urged herself to continue without blushing. "We should do a part of the play that involves Romeo, Juliet, the parents and Romeo's best friend, that way we will all get a chance to act."

"Brilliant idea Einstein, so what scene does that have to do with?" Naomi growled. Mika's face fell when she realized that the other girl was playing the preppy bitch.

"It is a good idea Mika, and I do believe there is a scene like that, it's the scene when he goes the Juliet party." Sesshoumaru butted in, glaring at Naomi for the rude comment.

The bell rang and Mika slowly gathered her stuff, happy because she understood the class so well right now, but also disappointed because of Naomi's jealous remarks. Stepping out of class she realized that her cell was ringing. Slowly she picked it up and without looking at the caller ID she answered.

"Hello." Her voice said softly into the receiver.

"Hey brat."

"Riku! How are you calling? Where are you at?"

"I'm driving through Tokyo. I was wondering what time you go to lunch?"

Mika pulled out her scheduled and looked at the box that said lunch. "It says 12:00 on the button."

"That's great, I was wondering what you had planned."

"Well nothing really why what's up." Mika folded up her paper and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"What to grab something to eat with me, you can bring your friends if you want, I can bring the limo down-…"

"No! No limo please." Mika pleaded.

"Oh I see alright then we can take both vehicles. I bet you have a lot of friends."

"Well no not really, but Riku I will see you at lunch I have to go to class."

"Ok kiddo. I love you sis see you at twelve."

"Bye Riku!" Mika almost screamed into the phone. She ran to her locker, which happened to be in the grade elevens hallway because of the classes she was taking.

"So was that your boyfriend?" A male voice sounded behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

"No that was my brother." Mika muttered. She didn't like this Naraku person very much already.

"Good now I was wondering-…"

"Naraku leave the girl alone, she wants nothing to do with you." A cold voice bluffed. Turning around again, she was actually happy to see the silver haired boy.

Not saying anything Naraku left and Sesshoumaru started to walk away. Quickly Mika shut the locker door and stopped him. "Excuse me I just wanted to say thank you." Mika held out her hand politely.

"Sesshoumaru Tamamura."

"Mika Matsura." She was sure he knew her name already, but it was a precaution that she thought she should take.

"Hn." He replied as he started to walk towards their next class. She caught up with him easily and walked beside him.

"So what class do you have next?" she attempted to start a conversation. She didn't usually want to talk to people, but he seemed to be…unique in a way.

"Social 20."

"I don't like social, but I have the same class." This caused him to look at her.

"It doesn't seem to me that you are old enough to be in grade eleven." Sesshoumaru concluded, listening to her angelic laugh. She revealed a smile, showing pearl white teeth.

"Your right, but I was-…well I did my grade ten through correspondence last year while I was taking my grade nine. It was easier that way and my father wants me to have a good education." Mika usually never told anyone about her father, she didn't really like talking about her family either.

He studied her for a second then glanced at her face. "You don't seem like a classy person."

"Well that's a good thing for me, but I can bet that you are. Your dad no doubt runs a corporation or something." Mika rolled her eyes, she knew that this school was filled with rich kids, but it was only a prediction she hadn't really thought he was a rich kid, he wasn't preppy like all them that was for sure.

"Your right." Though he didn't tell her what corporation, she guessed it had to be a pretty important. The thought of Riku taking her for lunch crossed her mind and although they weren't really friends she didn't see what it would hurt to invite him. Nervous as she was she look down at the ground and took three deep breaths.

"So I was wondering if-…" The bell rang, interrupting the question. Mika ran into class, Sesshoumaru entering after her. She had received envious glances for almost all the girls, which only made her tenser.

"Ladies and gents we have a new student, for all of you who haven't met her, her name is Mika. Mika I am Mr. Tamura."

Later after the introduction was made the teacher fell silent and started to write notes on the board. Mika could see most kids chatting amongst themselves but Mika didn't care, she just took a seat and opened up her binder, jotting down the notes that were on the board.

After the notes were all done Mika had more then three pages down, more then the teacher had that was for sure, but she already did this unit in her correspondence so she knew pretty much all there was to know. "Class can you please get into groups of two? You will be writing a debate on the pros and cons of fossil fuels, due Wednesday's class."

Mika waited while everyone picked their partners. Their was still well over an hour left of class left, but she knew that most kids would just go on games or email so she stayed to herself. She didn't have any problem working on this project by herself.

"Mika?" a voice called behind her, she turned her head and could see many girls standing around Sesshoumaru begging him to be their partner. At the sound of her name, everyone seemed to stare at her and she watched as Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over beside her. "Would you like to be my partner Mika?" There was a certain look in his eyes, almost begging her to say yes. Saying that he would do anything, anything to get him away from those chicks.

"Of course Sesshoumaru." She whispered, still staring at his face, trying to read it. At first she thought that he was kidding, for no emotions were shown on his face, but she could soon see a thank you in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

Moving a desk next to hers they soon started to discuss the project in more detail, who would take what point of view. What would they argue about? How would they support their ideas?

"We can work at lunch if you had nothing else planned." Sesshoumaru offered, making Mika let out a small smile.

"I would love too, but Riku is picking me up for lunch and taking me and my choice of friends for lunch." Mika could see a fraction of a frown appear on his face.

"You could come if you want and then we could work on this after school. I'm sure you and my brother would get along fine." Mika hoped she cleared things up, happy when Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded.

Lunch came faster then expected, it was easy to see why most people were passing these courses most of this stuff was so easy. Math seemed like grade ten all over again and Bio was all about the human body, stuff she had already learnt

Mika, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and some kid named Inuyasha waited for Riku at the bus drop-offs. Hardly able to contain her excitement she fidgeted a lot.

"What's that matter with you?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at the jumpy girl. Mika frowned, she was nervous that was for sure. She hadn't seen her brother in three years. Since her father and her left the United States and came here to Japan

"I'm Nervous." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well that's obvious, I meant why if he is just your brother?" Mika put off answering the question. She didn't feel like explaining herself to that boy. Just because he was Kagome's boyfriend didn't mean that she had to tell him anything.

A red corvette pulled up to the sidewalk and a tall boy jumped out. He was tall with blonde hair, whish was a little on the curly side. His eyes were an icy blue, his body more built then Mika remembered but she didn't really care he had her fathers facial structure and that was enough to tell her that it was Riku.

"Riku!" Mika ran to the edge of the sidewalk and jumped into the air only to be caught by strong arms. Riku smelt of the outdoors and Mika smiled. Riku always hated the house. He loved to ride horses and camp, telling her that if she sat around the house to much she would get fat.

The big brother twirled her around twice then set her down on the ground. "Mika you have grown so big, I think I am going to cramp after that workout, you haven't been sitting on the couch 24/7 have you?" A smile came from his mouth telling her he was just joking around.

Riku looked up and gawked the three other people who just stood there on the side walk watching them, but only on particularly caught his eyes. He eyed Sesshoumaru, who stared at him in envy.

"So Mika introduce me to your friends." Riku still hadn't taken his eyes off Sesshoumaru but Mika didn't seem to notice.

"Well that one is Kagome." She pointed to Kagome as she said her name. "And that's her boyfriend Inuyasha." And turned to Sesshoumaru and gave him a warm smile. "And that is Sesshoumaru. Everyone this is my brother-…"

"Riku nice to meet you." He said offering a hand you Sesshoumaru, who took it cautiously.

Mika just blinked a couple times, finding it weird at her brother's actions. "Shall we uh eat?"

"Great idea Mika let's go eat." Riku agreed and walked away from the group.

"Come on you guys!" Mika cried out, watching as Kagome and Inuyasha almost jumped into the car, but Sesshoumaru just stood there. Slowly Mika walked up to Sesshoumaru and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded, turning his attention to the girl in front of him. Mika smiled and grabbed his hand, walking him to the car, making sure he wasn't going to back down.

Riku stared at Sesshoumaru as Mika took his hand, he hadn't seen his sister in three years so he knew that he had no reasons why he should tell his little sister what to do, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this Sesshoumaru guy was going to hurt her.


End file.
